Partial funding of the work described herein was provided by the U.S. Government, which has certain rights to the invention.
The invention relates to endocrine receptors.
A crucial step in the expression of hormonal action is the interaction of hormones with receptors on the plasma membrane surface of target cells. The formation of hormone-receptor complexes allows the transduction of extracellular signals into the cell to elicit a variety of biological responses. For example, binding of a hormone such as follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), luteinizing hormone (LH), thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH), and chorionic gonadotropin (CG), to its cell surface receptor induces a conformational change in the receptor, resulting in the association of the receptor with a transductor molecule, the stimulatory guanine nucleotide (GTP) binding protein, a component of which is (G.sub.s). This association stimulates adenylate cyclase activity which in turn triggers other cellular processes such as protein phosphorylation, steroid synthesis and secretion, and the modulation of ion flux. Binding of other hormones, including arginine vasopressin (VP), angiotensin II, and norepinephrine, to their cell surface receptors results in the activation of other types of GTP binding proteins components such as (G.sub.p), which in turn stimulates the activity of the enzyme phospholipase C. The products of phospholipase C hydrolysis initiate a complex cascade of cellular events, including the mobilization of intracellular calcium and protein phosphorylation.
Parathyroid hormone (PTH) is a major regulator of calcium homeostasis whose principal target cells occur in bone and kidney. Regulation of calcium concentration is necessary for the normal function of the gastrointestinal, skeletal, neurologic, neuromuscular, and cardiovascular systems. PTH synthesis and release are controlled principally by the serum calcium level: a low level stimulates and a high level suppresses both the hormone synthesis and release. PTH, in turn, maintains the serum calcium level by directly or indirectly promoting calcium entry into the blood at three sites of calcium exchange: gut, bone and kidney. PTH contributes to net gastrointestinal absorption of calcium by favoring the renal synthesis of the active form of vitamin D. PTH promotes calcium resorption from bone by inhibiting osteoblasts and, indirectly, by stimulating differentiation of the bone-resorbing cells, osteoclasts. It also mediates at least three main effects on the kidney: stimulation of tubular calcium reabsorption, enhancement of phosphate clearance, and promotion of an increase in the enzyme that completes synthesis of the active form of vitamin D. PTH exerts these effects primarily through receptor-mediated activation of adenylate cyclase, although receptor-mediated activation of phospholipase C by PTH has also been reported (Hruska et al., J. Clin. Invest. 79:230, 1987).
Disruption of calcium homeostasis may produce many clinical disorders (e.g., severe bone disease, anemia, renal impairment, ulcers, myopathy, and neuropathy) and usually results from conditions which produce an alteration in the level of parathyroid hormone. Hypercalcemia is a condition which is characterized by an elevation in the serum calcium level. It is often associated with primary hyperparathyroidism in which an excess of PTH production occurs as a result of a lesion (e.g., adenoma, hyperplasia or carcinoma) of the parathyroid glands. Another type of hypercalcemia, humoral hypercalcemia of malignancy (HHM), is the most common paraneoplastic syndrome. It appears to result in most instances from the production by tumors (e.g., squamous, renal, ovarian or bladder carcinomas) of a novel class of protein hormone which shares amino acid homology with PTH. These PTH-related proteins (PTHrP) appear to mimic certain of the renal and skeletal actions of PTH and are believed to interact with the PTH receptor in these tissues. PTHrP is normally found at low levels in many tissues, including keratinocytes, brain, pituitary, parathyroid, adrenal cortex, medulla, fetal liver, osteoblast-like cells and lactating mammary tissues. In many HHM malignancies, PTHrP is found in the circulatory system at high levels, thereby producing the elevated calcium levels associated with HHM.